Predefinição:Criatura/doc
Esta predefinição é dedicada a artigos sobre criaturas encontradas em Forgotten Realms, em particular aquelas do Plano Material. Para os propósitos desta predefinição, estatísticas de jogo da edição 3.5 têm prioridade sobre as da 3ª edição. A maioria dos parâmetros são opcionais e não irão aparecer se deixados em branco. Links dentro da wiki para tópicos relevantes podem ser deixados nos campos. Uso a 4 | refs5e = | origem4e = Natural | tipo4e = Humanoide | subtipo4e = | alinhamento4e = Caótico e mau | refs4e = | tamanho3e = Médio | tipo3e = Humanoide | subtipo3e = Orc | alinhamento3e = Tipicamente caótico e mau | desafio3e = | refs3e = | tamanho2e = Médio | alinhamento2e = Ordeiro e mau | refs2e = | tamanho1e = Médio | alinhamento1e = Ordeiro e mau | refs1e = | divindade = Gruumsh | visão = Darkvision | cicloativo = Noturno | dieta = Carnívoro | expectativa = 60 anos | local = Plano Material | idioma = Orc, Common, Giant | subraças = Gray orcs, mountain orcs, neo-orogs, orogs | clima = Any | terreno = Hills, mountains | baseado = Obras de J.R.R. Tolkien | altura = 6' – 6'5" | peso = 200 – 230 lbs | pele = Tons de cinza | cabelo = Preto | olhos = Vermelho | corpo = Musculoso | distinções = Testa baixa, presas | primeiro = ''Monster Manual'' | nocat = true }} Um exemplo pode ser visto à direita: ; imagem : Opcional. Uma imagem da criatura. Coloque somente o nome do arquivo nese campo. Para fins de compatibilidade retroativa, e ainda devem funcionar. Um ambiente é permitido para exibir a arte diferente de cada edição. Use os cabeçalhos "1e", "2e", "3e", etc. para as abas. ; legenda : Opcional. A short sentence describing the image, if necessary. It will be italicized automatically. ; legenda2 : Opcional. Not shown above. When an image collection like a tabber or slideshow is placed in the image field, the caption does not render. Use this field to add a caption to an image collection. ; nome : Obrigatório. O nome da criatura. ; tipo5e, tipo4e, tipo3e : Opcional. The general category of the creature. Types were given in 3e, 4e, and 5e. A 5ª edição usa os seguintes tipos: * Aberração, * Fera, * Celestial, * Constructo, * Dragão, * Elemental, * Feérico, * Ínfero, * Gigante, * Humanoide, * Monstruosidade, * Limo, * Criatura vegetal e * Morto-vivo. : This wiki also uses "plant creature" instead of "plant" to avoid confusion with non-sentient vegetation. Additionally, there may be a "tag" or tags in parentheses after the tipo, such as humanoid (orc), so put those under the subtipo field. The 4e creature tipos are: * Animate, * Beast, * Humanoid, and * Magical beast, : often with one or more added keywords. There are many keywords: angel, demon, devil, dragon, giant, undead, reptile, mount, construct, shapechanger, spider, etc., as well as the elemental tipos for elemental creatures (air, earth, fire, water). Place these under the subtipo field. Allowed 3e/3.5 tipos are: * Aberration, * Animal, * Construct, * Dragon, * Elemental, * Fey, * Giant, * Humanoid, * Magical beast, * Monstrous humanoid, * Ooze, * Outsider, * Plant creature, * Undead, and * Vermin. : 3e's "beast" and "shapechanger" tipos are not used on this wiki. Instead, "beast" becomes "animal" or "magical beast", and "shapechanger" becomes a subtipo. This wiki also uses "plant creature" instead of "plant" to avoid confusion with non-sentient vegetation. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate tipo category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; origem4e : Opcional. The planar origin of a creature as specified in 4th edition. Natural creatures usually come from the Prime Material Plane; Elemental creatures come from the Elemental Chaos; Immortal creatures come from the Astral Sea and all its dominions; Shadow creatures come from the Shadowfell; Aberrant creatures come from the Far Realm; and Fey creatures come from the Feywild. These are the only acceptable values for origin4e. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate origin category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) : If the creature is unique to 4 edition, or there is no higher edition info, or if you just like the colors, consider using one of the subtemplates listed in the introductory paragraph, but don't be upset if someone updates a creature with a newer edition's info. ; tamanho5e, tamanho4e, tamanho3e, tamanho2e, tamanho1e : Opcional. A categoria de tamanho da criatura. Valores aceitos são: * Minúsculo, * Mínimo, * Miúdo, * Pequeno, * Médio, * Grande, * Enorme, * Imenso, e * Colossal. : A criatura receberá automaticamente uma categoria de tamanho, exceto se o parâmetro nocat for usado. (Ver abaixo.) ; subtipo5e, subtipo4e, subtipo3e : Opcional. A more specific creature category. : For 5e, this corresponds to "tag"; for 4e, this corresponds to "keyword". : Please only use tags, keywords, and subtypes found in official sourcebooks! : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate tag category, keyword category, and/or subtype category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; alignment5e, alignment4e, alignment3e, alignment2e, alignment1e : Opcional. The alignment(s) of the creature as described by the source. If it is a single alignment, like "Neutral" or "Chaotic evil", then use that. You can also say "Any good", "Any non-chaotic", or "Any" if applicable. You may also use the for all but 4th edition, but only use this if more than one alignment is listed. For creatures that can be player races, please specify this field as a creature and not as a player character. Note that in 4e and 5e, some creatures do not have a concept of good/evil/law/chaos and are "unaligned". : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate alignment category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) If you have used the , you must add the appropriate categories yourself. ; challenge5e, challenge3e : Opcional. If the information comes from a Dungeons & Dragons 3rd, 3.5, or 5th edition source, include the creature's Challenge Rating. Edition 3.5 info should supersede 3e info. If the challenge rating is a fraction, use to express the value. If the creature has multiple challenge ratings, use . : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate challenge rating category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) If you have used a to express multiple challenge ratings, you must add the appropriate categories yourself. ; refs5e, refs4e, refs3e, refs2e, refs1e : Opcional. These parameters are for putting tags in the headings of the edition-specific sections so they don't clutter up the infobox or hang off in space below an . ; type, subtype, alignment : Deprecated. Not shown above. These are only here for backward compatibility with older versions of this template. Do not use on new pages. ; patron deity : Opcional. The standard patron deity for the listed creature type, if applicable. ; vision : Opcional. The visual capacities of the creature, usually whether it has normal vision, low-light vision, or darkvision. ; cicloativo : Opcional. O cicto ativo primário da criatura. Valores aceitos são: * Dia, * Noite, * Amanhecer, * Amoitecer, * Crepúsculo, * Amanhecer ou anoitecer, ou * Qualquer. : A criatura receberá automaticamente uma categoria de diurnalidade apropriada, exceto se o parâmetro nocat for usado. (Ver abaixo.) ; dieta : Opcional. Um termo que descreva os hábitos alimentares da criatura. Valores aceitos são: * Herbívoro, * Onívoro, * Detritívoro, * Litóvoro, e * Carnívoro. : A criatura receberá automaticamente uma categoria apropriada, exceto se o parâmetro nocat for usado. (Ver abaixo.) ; expectativa : Opcional. A expectativa de vida média de um membro típico saudável da espécie. ; location : Opcional. The most common locale of the creature. If possible, use the location listed in one of the Monster Manuals. If it makes sense, this can be used to specify the origin for a non-4th edition creature. Do not use for listing climate and/or terrain. Use the climate and terrain fields described below. ; language : Opcional. The language or languages a creature of this race/species is commonly expected to speak—often listed in the Monster Manuals or Player's Handbooks. ; subraces : Opcional. Any notable populations of the creature that are significantly distinct physically or culturally from the norm (and would therefore have differing information in the template). ; climate : Opcional. The climate in which this creature prefers to dwell or is likely to be found. Accepted values are Any, or one or more of Cold, Temperate, or Warm. If specified, one or more categories will be automatically generated for the page. ; terrain : Opcional. The type of terrain in which this creature prefers to dwell, or is likely to be found. Exact values can be found on the Creatures by Climate and Terrain template or you can use Any, Barrens, Cleared Lands, Deserts, Dungeons and Ruins, Forests, Glaciers, Hills, Jungles, Moors, Mountains, or Plains; Lakes, Marshes, Rivers, Swamps, Salt Lakes, Salt Marshes, or Seas and Oceans; Volcanic, Underground, Underdark, Urban Areas, Atmosphere, or Planes of Existence. If you specify more than one terrain type, please separate them with a comma or a tag. If specified, one or more categories will be automatically generated for the page. ; altura : Opcional. How tall is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; comprimento : Opcional. How long is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; envergadura : Opcional. If the creature has wings, how wide they are outstretched. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; peso : Opcional. How heavy is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (pounds, ounces). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; pele : Opcional. The skin color of the creature. Can be as simple as "green" or can be more detailed, noting patterns or other visual distinções if present. ; cabelo : Opcional. The hair color of the creature, with additional information for how it might change over a creature's lifespan or vary within a species. ; penteado : Opcional. Is this creature typically bald? Do they favor long beards? Do they braid their hair? ; penas : Opcional. Feather color and distinções, if the creature has penas. ; olhos : Opcional. Eye color and distinções. ; corpo : Opcional. The typical corpo for this creature. Use such terms as "tall", "stocky", etc. ; distinções : Opcional. Any other notable physical characteristics about the creature that are not otherwise noted in the template. ; forma1, forma2, forma3 : Opcional. If this creature has multiple forms, you can list them here. If you provide an appearance for each form, this will create a tabbed box under the Appearance subsection so that each form can have its own appearance attributes. If you specify form1, you must also specify appearance1, and so on. Use this to add specific appearance tabs for males and females of the species. Do not use this feature to describe subraces or ethnicities. Subraces should have their own articles with their own infoboxes. Ethnicities should have their own articles with their own infoboxes. ; appearance1, appearance2, appearance3 : Opcional. This is where you provide the appearance of each of the creature's forms (or sexes). Use the template, which takes the same appearance parameters above. If you specify appearance1, then you must specify the corresponding form1, and so on. | forma1 = | aparência1 = | forma2 = | aparência2 = | forma3 = | aparência3 = ; based : Opcional. What the creature is derived from or based on: a mythological or folkloric creature (e.g., a creature from Greek mythology) or a creature from another fiction setting (e.g., H. P. Lovecraft). We suggest linking to the appropriate Wikipedia article. ; first : Opcional. Name of any official Forgotten Realms material in which the creature first appeared (e.g. name of a novel or a sourcebook). ; variant : Opcional. Not shown above. This parameter is set by the subtemplates to choose a different color theme for the infobox. Allowable values are "aberration", "elemental", "fey", "immortal", and "shadow". ; nocat : Opcional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the automatic generation of categories. Primarily used on documentation pages like this one. Seções Padronizadas These are the typical section headers for an article about a creature, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Descrição Personalidade (use para criaturas sencientes) Comportamento (use para criaturas com inteligência animal) Combate Sociedade (use for sencientes) Ecologia (use para animais) História Notáveis (lista, se mais que um) Apêndice Veja Também Notas Aparições Galeria Links Externos Referências Apêndice Referências Category:Template documentation